


Hate is the Wrong Word

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Romance, disgusting amount of fluff, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is convinced that his new son hates him. Tony has to show him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is the Wrong Word

It’s Steve’s first time watching him alone and to say he is nervous is an understatement. For some reason, Peter refused to like Steve. Everyone assured him that this was not the case, but he refused to believe it. His own child (not necessarily flesh and blood, but close enough) hated him.

Tonight would just prove that.

Tony, for some odd reason, was Peter’s idol. The kid was only a month old and he already loved Tony and his technology more than he loved Steve.

So, when Tony told Steve that he had a Stark Tech Convention to go to a week ago, Steve began panicking then. The panic just continued to grow and grow until tonight.

The night of all nights.

He was watching Peter alone.

“Hey buddy.” He leaned over the one month old’s crib, eyes wide with a false hopefulness. “It’s almost bedtime, but don’t worry, I’ll change you and feed you before you sleep.” He carefully leaned in, picking the child up and holding him at arm’s length. Always careful not to use his super strength. He didn’t want to crush his son.

Of course, the instant he touched Peter, the baby started wailing at the top of his lungs. Steve whimpered, very carefully pulling him closer. After rocking him on one arm, leaning him against his stomach for a few seconds, he gave up.

“Jarvis!” he cried. Dummy came racing around the corner, carrying a baby bottle. He took it from him, offering it to the child, who simply started to cry more.

“Steve, surely you can-“

“Call him! I need him Jarvis!” Steve begged. After a moment of hesitation, he received a response.

“Right away sir.”

After a few more unsuccessful tries at feeding, Steve brought Peter to the other room, setting him on the changing station. After checking that he was, in fact, not having a diaper problem, Steve was already out of answers.

“Jarvis…” he begged, holding the baby at arm’s length again. He only took Peter close to him when he had to. One overestimation of his strength and his son would be crushed. This was his biggest fear.

“He is only a minute away.”

A minute. Okay. Steve can survive a minute.

A minute of cooing, begging, and holding at arm’s length later, Tony came bursting through the elevator doors. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, handing Peter over. As Tony pulled him to his chest, the baby instantly quieted.

“Oh my god…Tony…I am a horrible father. My own son hates me!” Steve was certain of this now. There was no other explanation as to why Peter would only cry in his presence. Tony didn’t say anything, just gave him a look. Then, after a moment, his brow furrowed.

“Steve, have you ever held Peter close to you? Near your chest with _both_ arms?” Tony questioned. Steve’s eyes widened.

“You know I haven’t Tony! He could be crushed!” Steve gasped, “Oh…do you think that I did it without even realizing? Do you think that I hurt him, and he remembers and he knows to be afraid of me?” Tony’s eyes also widened.

“Steve!” he objected, “No! I think it’s the opposite!” he stepped closer to his husband, carefully holding Peter to his chest. “We’ve had Peter for nearly three weeks, and you’ve only held him at arm’s length unless forced to otherwise.” Steve held his hands to his side, refusing to close them around the child.

“Tony…” he murmured uncertainly. Tony leaned his forehead against his, Peter tight between them.

“Steve. Trust me. I trust that you won’t hurt him. I _know_ that you won’t hurt him.” Tony murmured back, pecking him on the lips. Steve exhaled, slowly bringing one arm to wrap around Peter’s back. With the other, he slipped it under the baby to hold him close. Tony stepped away.

Peter looked up at Steve, and the man tensed, preparing for the screaming.

All he got instead was a giggle.

Peter’s first giggle. 


End file.
